Obsceno
by Kirah69
Summary: Tras su trío con Miranda, Peter y Roman no pueden tener suficiente del otro.


Después de la noche que pasaron los dos junto a Miranda, las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. Incluso después de que ella se durmiera, siguieron follando, restregándose el uno contra el otro, besándose, arañándose, mordiéndose. No podían tener suficiente del otro.

No hablaron de ello al día siguiente, aún no lo comprendían. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraban terminaban con feroces besos, tocando tanto como podían al otro, corriéndose en sus pantalones o en la boca del otro. Peter prefería correrse en la cara de Roman, marcarlo, y después lamerlo.

Unos días más tarde, Roman le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a su casa. Nunca habían planeado sus encuentros así que no se lo esperaba cuando llegó y uno de los sirvientes le dijo que Roman lo esperaba en su habitación. Peter entró sin llamar y vio su delgada figura recortada contra la luz nocturna de la ventana. La luz en la habitación era tenue y la pálida piel de su rostro resaltaba aún más. Llevaba puesta una bata negra, pero podía ver que sus piernas estaban también cubiertas de algo que se ajustaba a su piel.

Roman no dijo palabra. Se desabrochó la bata y la dejó caer al suelo. Peter sintió su polla palpitar y presionar contra su pantalón. Tragó saliva. Casi podía sentir al lobo de su interior babeando. Roman llevaba puesta lencería negra, un corsé muy ajustado que acentuaba su cintura y sus caderas y quedaba justo por debajo de sus pezones, unas bragas de encaje que apenas podían contener su polla, unas medias sujetas por ligero que envolvían sus delgadas piernas y unos tacones de aguja que eran imposiblemente altos. Sus labios estaban casi rojos, no por carmín sino tal vez por haberlos mordido. Era una imagen obscena y jodidamente sexy. Peter sabía que se masturbaría durante meses con esa imagen en la cabeza.

—Preguntaría si te gusta lo que ves, pero tus pantalones están a punto de reventar—comentó Roman con esa sonrisa que Peter siempre quería borrarle con besos y mordiscos—. Siéntate.

Peter no quería obedecer, pero quería ver por dónde iba a ir aquello. Se sentó en el sillón que le había indicado y esperó. Roman se acercó, moviendo sus caderas seductoramente y dominando aquellos tacones como si hubiera nacido para ello. Cuando llegó frente a Peter se inclinó, colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas, y fue agachándose mientras sus manos subían por sus muslos. Desabrochó su pantalón y no dudó en meterse la polla en su boca, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual con Peter. El hombre lobo tenía que pensar en otras cosas si no quería correrse en ese momento. Esos labios, esa lengua, joder, esos ojos.

—Si sigues voy a correrme ya—gruñó, agarrándolo del pelo.

—Y enseguida tendrás energía para más—le dijo, un hilo de saliva conectando sus labios con su polla—. Ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, supongo—se burló con una sonrisa y continuó.

Apenas tardó unos minutos con aquella habilidosa lengua. Peter apartó a Roman para correrse en su cara, salpicando sus afiladas facciones. Algo dentro de él se sentía extremadamente satisfecho al verlo marcado.

—¿Por qué te has vestido como una puta? ¿Quieres que te trate como a una?—le preguntó con la respiración algo pesada.

Roman se incorporó hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al de Peter.

—Aquí el que tiene el control soy yo.

Le agarró por la camisa y con una fuerza que no era humana lo empujó sobre la cama. Bueno, esto pintaba divertido.

Roman gateó sobre él hasta que su entrepierna estuvo sobre su cara. Peter acarició con su rostro las delicadas bragas de encaje e inspiró hondo, saciándose del olor del upir. No necesitaba ninguna orden, sabía lo que hacer. Abrió la boca y comenzó a lamer y a chupar por encima de la tela. Podía sentir el miembro endurecerse hasta que consiguió que escapara de la cara tela y entonces se lo metió en la boca. No era tan hábil con su boca como Roman, lo suyo eran más los movimientos de caderas, pero Roman comenzó a follar su boca sin importarle si le ahogaba, sin importarle si le hacía daño. De repente se echó a reír y Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando su polla dura y desatendida.

—Mira quién está vestido como una puta y quién se comporta como una—se burló, dándole un manotazo.

Peter levantó las caderas y gimió con la polla en su boca. Roman se levantó, ambos pies a sendos lados de la cabeza de Peter, y se arrancó las bragas. El lobo pudo ver su agujero brillar húmedo y Roman deslizó dos dedos dentro sin ninguna dificultad y después un tercero.

—Me he preparado antes de que vinieras. Bueno, en realidad me puse tan cachondo al ponerme esta ropa que tuve que follarme.

Sacó los dedos de su interior, su agujero boqueando por más, y volvió a arrodillarse, esta vez sobre su falo. Peter emitió un gutural gemido y no se molestó en contener una embestida que lo llenó por completo. Roman arqueó la espalda y unas gotas de semen se derramaron de su polla.

—Vamos, muévete—le ordenó con un azote.

Peter obedeció porque no podía haber mejor orden que aquella. Agarró a Roman por las caderas y comenzó a follarlo mientras observaba su rostro lleno de placer, lascivo, con la boca abierta y los ojos casi en blanco. No pudo contenerse, terminó por tumbar a Roman boca arriba y le sujetó las rodillas contra el pecho para follarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Los gemidos y gruñidos llenaban la habitación, seguramente hasta los sirvientes podían oírlos, pero poco les importaba. No se detuvieron hasta que ambos se corrieron más de una vez. Ser criaturas sobrenaturales tenía sus ventajas.


End file.
